


Break the Ice

by ThatReyloLover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dream Sex, F/M, First Star Wars fic, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, One Shot, Please be nice, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Force Ships It, first fic in a year, force skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatReyloLover/pseuds/ThatReyloLover
Summary: After a training session, Kylo reconnects with Rey and the force bond in a more intimate way than he thought possible.





	Break the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fanfic, so please be nice. I had this idea a while ago, finally though, why not?! This isn't beta-ed so any mistakes I do apologise and please correct me. I hope to write more Kylo/Rey stuff as I've been a Reylo shipper since 2015 and read fanfics for over a year.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: I have a tumblr! That-Reylo-Lover. tumblr.com for more Reylo trash

The night cycle chimed on the Finalizer, the First Orders new temporary headquarters. The Battle Cruiser has since replaced the Supremacy since the tragic event before the Battle on Crait. The new headquarters was still being built, which meant all remaining First Order troops and personnel resided in the smaller vessel. The ship slowly sank into peace and quiet as most of the crew settle down for the night, except for the Supreme Leader.

Kylo Ren once again was training, his infamous lightsaber pulsing with the red beam, hissing and crackling as he thrusts violently towards the battle-droids. Fragments of metal and wire scatter the air, the backswing of his saber catches the remains again, dusting the Super Leaders pale skin and black vest like stars in the galaxy. Sweat dripped from his prominent nose and his dark curls stuck to his bow as he twisted and turned, practically dancing with the droids and avoiding their attacks with precision. His gloved hands gripped the base of the saber tighter, his anger flowing threw him as he thought of those memories that connect him to the Dark Side; Luke’s attempted murder, his mother and father calling him a monster, Rey rejecting him.  
He holds his screams though, he knew his old erratic temper tantrums wouldn’t bode well with his new position, the Order had to see him differently if he wants them to respect him. He grabs the closest droid to him, pulling it close as he lunges his blade straight through its chest module to the hilt.

The chime rang threw the training room again, Kylo Ren finally snapped from his self-induced rage, breathing deeply.  
“Training course terminate,” He rasps threw heavy breaths. He pulls his saber out of the droid, letting it fall to the floor. He flicks the switch of his lightsaber, the beam disappears back into the thick self-made handle and Kylo wipes his forehead with the back of his forearm, brushing the soaked stands away from his eyes. The droids around him cease, powering down and falling to the floor with a harsh thud. He watches as they fall, slowly calming down after the vigorous session. Grabbing his towel, he heads straight towards his new quarters. He mostly enjoys training at night, his muscles would ache to the point of him passing out, helping him sleep.  
Since Snoke and Luke’s death, he found himself finally sleeping more sound, except for those nights he’s still plagued with nightmares of his former masters and, her. Also, the ship was quiet enough he felt comfortable enough to take the walk to his room without having to change or sneak around, he refused anyone to see him without his usual attire, seeing him like this would show weakness.

He finally reached his door, passing by the large open bay window, he found himself gazing at the symphony of stars and galaxies in front on him. He feels the force pulse a little, a small ripple in the back of his mind as he looks out at the stars. Shaking his head, grips his right glove between his teeth and rips the leather from his hand – freeing it to use the hand scanner on his door. He demanded this for his quarters, Snoke never let him have any privacy measures before, a true Dark protégée wouldn’t keep secrets and therefore, wasn’t allowed even a simple lock.

He stepped into the room, dark and sleek, and he gently placed his saber onto the black table in the centre of the room. He scanned his quarters, making sure he was secure and no spies of Hux’s lingered in the shadows. Once he was sure he was alone, he tugged at the hem of his damp vest, pulling it off in one swift motion and dropped it onto the floor. He ran his fingers threw his hair, pushing back all the loose strands. Kylo slowly kicked off his boots and headed towards the fresher, not without eyeing himself in the mirror by the door. He despised his body, he always felt uncomfortable. His chest too broad, his skin too pale, littered with years of scars and abuse.  
Small nicks from training at a Jedi with Luke, burn marks from when he first began training with his cross guard, the large discoloured spray on his left side from Chewbacca’s bowcaster and finally, the long streak of pale-pink raising from his chest up over his neck and crawling on his face. Her mark. He frowned at himself thinking of her, letting out a deep exhale, he felt his jaw clench at the sheer thought of her.

Before he let his mind think of her, he stormed away from the mirror towards the fresher. Turning the heat onto high, Kylo removed his bottoms and slowly stepped into the steaming stream of water. The instant the heat caressed his tight muscles, he sighed in relief as they began to slowly relax. His mind flashes with her again, the warmth always reminds him of her, the bond next to her campfire where they touched fingers, the heat of the Throne Room where they battled Snoke, the close proximity of the lift. She was the warmth in his cold world. Furious with himself, he thumps the wall with close fist, as he feels that unfamiliar heat grow in his stomach and his heart paces faster for her.  
Pushing those thoughts away, he exits the fresher sooner than what he wanted. Grabbing a towel, he drapes his waist. A small trail of steam follows him into the bedroom of his quarters as he drips onto the black floor. He runs the towel over his messy hair, and he pulls on a pair of loose sleeping pants and quietly treads towards the window.

Standing by the glass, he looked back out into the stars, his mind both racing with thoughts but also remained blank, when the force shifts, and the low hum of the ship faded. The bond. He hasn’t seen or heard from her in months, the bond was closed off fully from her side, he tried to prod at it a few times and it always remained closed. The feeling the bond felt somewhat comforting, even without seeing her. He scrunches his eyes tight, breathing in deep and slow, he turned carefully, hoping to not see her pointing a blaster at him again. Instead, he was surprised to see her asleep, but from his eyes on his bed, curled up on the sleek black bed linins.  
Her face was soft, her usual golden skin seemed paler, bags draped under her eyes from under her long lashes and her hair was loose around her shoulders. He noticed it was longer, much longer, how long has it actually been? He thought he would count each day, but the reasonability’s of Leader has taken its toll, and force-throwing Hux when he attempts to remind him how long it’s been since he let the Resistance go as helped to not count the days. He watches her shoulders rise and fall in a steady gentle rhythm, and he feels himself copy her.

Scared to wake her, he slowly steps closer towards his bed, never looking away from her delicate features for a second. He felt both disgusting for watching her sleep like some kind of pervert, but at the same time he was relieved he can just look at her without her running away or spitting insults in his face. The closer he got the more he could see the freckles that sprinkled her cheeks and shoulders. Her shoulders. Bare and still golden unlike her face, he slowly gazed over her figure, which was practically naked to him. Her chest was wrapped with cloth, grey like her arm-wraps, and her waist and hips where hidden behind a pair of brown shorts, the rest of her was on display for him to analyse. Her legs long and toned, her arms positioned in a cross on the bed in front of her, hands resting next to her face.

He began to wonder why now? What was the reason for the connection after so long? She had never shown herself to him even when asleep. She twitched on the dark satin, dreaming. A small moan reverberated around the room, fallen from her soft lips. Kylo’s eyes widen slightly at the intimate noise, his breath hitched and he stood still.  
‘What the?’ His mind began to race, he watched as she wiggled slightly on the bed, another moan escaped her, more gentle and softer this time. A dust of pink grew on her cheeks, her lashes danced as her eyes twitched behind closed lids.

‘Ben…’

The whisper of his name caused his senses to flood with all emotions. What was dreaming of? Was she really dreaming of him? Maybe it isn’t about him and she’s dreaming of someone else? Kylo began to feel dizzy with thoughts, his breathing became profound as he could feel his ears burn and the same dust of pink echo on his cheeks with intimate thoughts. He cannot deny he hasn’t thought about her a few times while alone, having Snoke inside his mind he never found time or privacy to engage in should primitive matters such as masturbation. But since having a clear mind, he couldn’t deny himself any longer and sometimes in those last few seconds of pleasure, she would spring into his mind as he would realise his load. Sometimes embarrassed, sometimes not. He had to know what she was really dreaming of. Curiosity began to fill him.

He licked his lips, biting the inside of his cheek and he slowly closed his eyes and raised his hand towards her, slowly reaching into her mind and force connection. He could feel her force signature once more, it was pulsing, warm and inviting. He slowly poked at the connection and found he was allowed into her mind for the first time in months. He carefully negated through her subconscious, following a small thread that lead him to an active dream.  
He could feel himself; he felt both first and third person, he could both see and yet feel the dream, although areas of his body felt fuzzy and numb, like a missing piece of a puzzle.

He found himself naked, his skin coated in a thin sheen of sweat, his large frame covered Rey as he pushed against her equally naked skin. His mouth latched onto her neck and he ran his hand over her small but perk breasts his thumb gazing her hard pink nipple, his other hand supporting her round smooth backside. Each kiss shadowed on his lips in real life. Her legs where wrapped around his waist and the heat of her core melted into his exposed cock, but the feeling to Kylo felt faint – knowing his lack of experience created a hole in sensations. Yet he still somewhat felt her clit rub against his pubic bone, her small patch of curls damp with her wetness. Her warm breath drifted over his ear and she moaned ‘Ben’, causing his real spine to shiver.

The bond began to vibrate, that small warmth echoed in his lower stomach, his heart began beating faster and his member twitched. Her dream hands grabbed at his muscular back, his kisses draped down to her pulse point, where another moan rang both in his mind and in the room around him. He nibbled at her throat, his teeth gazing her sun kissed skin, biting gently and licking each bite soothing the pain. He presses his real lips tight together, holding concentration in the dream. Her hands ran threw his hair, her nails gently scraping his scalp, the touches felt foreign yet familiar, like phantom strokes. He could feel his dream cock beginning to harden, that he knew what it felt like, and reflected in real life, as he could feel it straining against his sleeping bottoms and his breath hitched.

Dream Ben whispered into Rey’s ear; “Do you want this?” his low voice rumbled deep in his throat and he nipped at her lobe, Rey squeaked and nodded. “Good girl,” he responded, grabbing her hips tight, leaving white marks as he adjusts her hips towards him, still holding her up flush against the wall. His cock rubbed against her slick folds, gently coating him in her wetness and slowly started to thrust his dripping cock into her warm centre.  
Kylo snapped out of the connection, not wanting to stay any longer out of fear. Luckily Rey remained on his bed, still breathing heavy, still moaning and blushing. He knew that her dream was continuing, that she was dreaming of him fucking her, most likely hard. Dream Ben was oozing confidence and sex appeal. Whereas Kylo is timid and shy, despite the mask he wears both physically and metaphorically.  
He stood still, just watching, not really knowing what to do next, his mind racing. ‘Has she done that before?’, ‘Does she dream of him often?’, ‘Does she know he was watching?’

He was reminded of the shuddering hardness that had developed between his legs, rubbing uncomfortably against his sleeping bottoms. ‘Shit’ He thought, not knowing how to deal with this in the best way. He could just wait and it’ll go on its own, it’s not the first time he’d been in this situation, but he’s never felt this turned on before, the pre-cum has already soaked a small patch into the fabric.  
His mind raced with ideas, he could go back to the fresher and deal with the situation and hope she goes away, but he doesn’t want her too. Alternatively, he could crawl into bed and pretend this never happened. If she where to wake, all she knew was he was asleep next to him the entire time. The thinking caused a small sheen of sweat on his forehead, his hands felt clammy.

Before he could decide. He feels Rey awaken through the force, the haze become clearer and she slowly stirs to the real world. She rolls onto her back, an arm drapes over her eyes and she breaths deeply. Kylo watches her wrapped chest rise and fall, he can see her nipples slightly hard threw the fabric. A small smile rises on her lips, and she begins to slowly draw circles on her toned stomach with her other hand. Kylo remains still by the edge of the bed, motionless as a creature in a bright light, being even careful of his breathing.

Rey slowly rises her knees, they slide smoothly over the satin of his bed and she lets her knees drop to each side, exposing her core threw her night shorts. Kylo feels the sweat drip down his back now, feeling still like a voyeur in an intimate moment, but for the life of him he cannot turn away.

He watches as she slowly moves her circling hand south, dipping into her shorts, pulling them down slightly he can see that small patch of curls and the top of her core. He can feel the force bond vibrate again and his cock twitch once more. He is so painfully hard he cannot cope, he feels as if one small touch would cause him to orgasm. Her hand move half covered by her shorts, a small gasp is released from her lips, her other arm still covering her eyes. His eyes are glued to her hips, watching them rise slowly as he watches her slender fingers dance small circles around her clit. Kylo knew female anatomy, but he didn’t _know_ the female anatomy. The bond throbs every now and then, he realises she’s hitting the right spot and her own orgasm is rising within her.

Before he knew what was happening, his right hand found its way into his sleeping bottoms, gently caressing his swollen and extremely tender cock. As soon as skin touches skin, he sucks in a sharp breath, trying to remain as quiet as possible. His knees slowly give out and he finds himself sinking onto the bed, edging closer towards her warmth. He pumps himself a few times, smearing the pre-come over the throbbing head. His mind is swimming in pure dopamine, primal and pure. The thin sheen of sweat on his brow builds and he starts to pump harder.

His eyes still stuck to her core, each little wiggle of her hips he mimics, thrusting towards her, trying to not shake the bed with each jolt. The bond is glowing around them as they both near their release. He could see her fingers occasionally change from small circles to up and down, he pictures himself back in the dream with his cock at her entrance. He wishes his hands were pumping inside of her, he craves her warmth and now he wants all her warmth; all over his body, his hands, his tongue, his cock. The thought of that makes his legs shake, each pump building his climax more and more. Her chest turns pink, she’s close. A few final circles and she arches upwards, the bond explodes like a galaxy of stars, her arm flies to her side and her fingers tangle in the satin sheets. Her hand still dances around her tender clit, still pulling the orgasm from her, small pants of lost breath escape her.

Equally, as soon as her orgasm hits and the bond exposes, so does Kylo. He bends over slightly, strings of thick warm cum land inside his bottoms, he continues to pump his slowly softening cock and rings it dry. His eyes squeeze tight, his breath stops and his heart pumps loudly in his ears. Once he is spent, he opened his eyes and locks straight away with hers, hooded from pleasure but still staring straight into his soul. He lets in a gasp, frozen and still with cock in hand and her hand still between her legs. The air turns thick, the silence of the bond becoming more apparent. They cannot let go of each other’s gaze; either cheeks flush, their chests shiny with sweat. Her eyes flick down to his centre and back up again to meet his gaze. She slowly pulls her hand from out of her shorts and rests her hand on her taut stomach; Kylo catches a glimpse at her fingers, shiny with her wetness. He presses his lips together hard again.

Rey blinks and smirks. Then she is gone.

The warmth of her disappears and Kylo is left alone in his hollow quarters. The hum of the ship enters his ears, the small beeping of a droid passes by his door. He finally stands tall, releasing a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. He slowly lets go of his now sticky cock and removes his stained sleeping pants; he collapses onto the bed naked. Her smell lingered lightly on the sheets, a mixture of sweet-sweat and engine grease. He once again stares out into the cosmos of stars, thinking of her and what must she be thinking too. Their bond pulses one final time. Finally, he closes his eyes and sees her smirk burnt behind his lids as he fades into a blissful slumber.


End file.
